


Pockets

by Quinnoid



Series: A Series of Cel Shorts [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cel has opinions about pockets mostly, Gen, mission, not sure what the mission is but there is one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnoid/pseuds/Quinnoid
Summary: Cel decides Wilde's suit is uncomfy and changes.
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom & Oscar Wilde
Series: A Series of Cel Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021816
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Pockets

Wilde raises an eyebrow as Cel fidgets with their jacket sleeve. The suit they’re wearing is one of his, and it seems just a bit too long on them. They shift again, and grumble something incoherent. 

“Is everything alright, Cel?” 

“Yes, of course!” They reply with a bright smile. Wilde studies them for a moment, takes in the way their smile doesn’t quite reach their eyes, the faintly plastic look they’ve gotten. 

“I can take care of this. You don’t need to be here for this bit.” He says quietly and turns back to the crowd. 

“No, no it’s fine, I’m just.. Is it always supposed to be this itchy?” They ask. “And why have a jacket with only one pocket?”

“I suppose they are a bit itchy. And I’ve never had the need for as many pockets as you.” Wilde winces as Sasha and Zolf take out two particularly unruly members of the crowd. 

“I’ve had skirts with better pockets.” Cel grumbles again. 

“Would you like to change? We’ve got time.” Cel disappears before he can finish the question, and when they come back a few minutes later wearing a long, puffy green dress, he glances them over appreciatively. They look  _ good. _ “Better?”

“Oh, much! I can put almost all my potions in the pockets, and I even had room for a few bo-”

“Cel!” Wilde hisses, and they freeze with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry!” They take up their position, waiting for Sasha's signal. He notices they're less fidgety.

**Author's Note:**

> This one Was Fun to think about. There's a story here, I just don't know what it is.


End file.
